


It's The Past That Haunts Us

by AbsterStories



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more as I add chapters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, more but I can't think of them now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsterStories/pseuds/AbsterStories
Summary: Sam has been having nightmares since the incident with 'X'. When something from her past comes back to haunt her, how will she cope? Will she let Brooke help? Brooke and Sam centric. As well as some Brulian and other OTH cast members.Originally posted on FanFiction.net, re-uploading with my other stories here and hoping to finish off down the line.
Relationships: Brooke Davis & Samantha Walker
Kudos: 2





	It's The Past That Haunts Us

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after 6x15 and is set two months after the confrontation with 'X'. It focuses on the Sam and Brooke, mother and daughter relationship as well as a little of Brulian relationship. The story goes into my interpretation of why Sam acted the way she did before Brooke fostered her, and at the beginning of while Brooke fostered her. It goes into Sam's past, and deals with how Sam is forced to confront her past when something from it comes back to haunt her.
> 
> I originally posted the on Fanfiction.net a while back, I'm re-uploading a lot of works here and hoping to finish this off in time, I'll be adding chapters slowly and making edits where needed for spelling etc as I was much worse back then at picking them up, I'm still bad now but hopefully a lot better.

**Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters associated with this show, this has only been written for the purposes of fanfiction.**

_Writing in Italics is a characters inner thoughts._

**Chapter One: Remembering.**

It had been two months since the incident with 'X', and the confrontation that Brooke Davis had with her attacker. That day had been a hard day for the cheery brunette but Brooke had dealt with it and moved on looking only to the present. Brooke was very happy with her life at the moment. Her and Sam, her foster daughter seemed to be getting closer than ever. Sam was finally trusting her more, and Brooke was trusting Sam more in return. They were starting to act like a real mother and daughter would, and that thought made Brooke happy.

Another thing that made Brooke happy was her relationship with Julian, which had started rocky to begin with. It was after her confrontation with 'X' that Brooke began to think of Julian more so in a good light than before. However it wasn't until a few weeks after that she really began to see him as boyfriend material. She had to be careful at first, not just for herself, but for Sam, she had to make sure that the relationship with Julian would not affect her relationship with foster daughter. However, there was also the problem of her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, soon to be Scott. With Her and Peyton's ugly boyfriend triangle history in the past, she did not want to start anything that would possibly bring it back up again. So she waited until she was absolutely sure that Peyton was fine and in fact wanted her to try things with Julian before attempting a proper relationship with him. Now that all the green lights had been turned on and Brooke had begun her relationship with Julian, she could not be happier. It seemed like her dream of having a family was slowly coming true, as not only did Julian and Brooke have a very good relationship, Sam also got on well with him, and the three of them had enjoyed some fantastic days out together.

Brooke lay in bed smiling as she remembered those days, it was late at night right now and Brooke was exhausted from organizing all the new deals that need to be made for her new clothing line, which was now solo from cloths over bros and her mother.

As much as Brooke hated to admit it, Sam's wreck of a party had been the inspiration of the beginning of this new line, and Sam seemed to love the thought of that.

* * *

In the darkness of her bedroom, Samantha Walker was sleeping anything but peacefully in her bed. Ever since the incident with 'X' two months ago, her dreams had become worse. Even though Sam had yet to tell Brooke this, some of the things that happened that day had reminded her of past experiences in fostering homes.

Past experiences from the bad fostering homes that she had.

Sam had never spoken to Brooke of her past fostering experiences, Brooke had tried to bring it up a couple of times, but Sam had always changed the topic of conversation or made up an excuse to leave. It wasn't that she didn't trust Brooke enough to talk to her about it, it was just that talking about it would make her remember it and that was the last thing that Sam wanted. However, as much as she tried to forget the past experiences, lately she couldn't.

Every night in her dreams she would remember them, some nights were worse than others.

Some nights she would wake up crying silently to herself, shaking and sweating.

It was nights like those that made Sam want to run to Brooke, just so Brooke could hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay now, like she had done after the incident with 'X'. That day when Brooke had held her in her arms Sam had never felt so safe and protected before. Whenever she wanted to just run to Brooke after a nightmare though, Sam found she couldn't, and thought that she shouldn't. She didn't want to ruin Brooke's happiness by making her worry about her. She felt as though she didn't have the right to after the recent misery in Brooke's life was caused by her. Now though as Sam slept restlessly tossing and turning in her bed, it seemed that was the wrong idea. As it was clear that Sam needed help and support to shake these dreams away.

Tonight's dream was getting bad, very bad; in fact it seemed to be one of the worst Sam had ever had before. That was confirmed strongly as Sam shot up in bed and screamed long and hard. Not realizing that by doing so, she would be alerting Brooke to her problems and having to deal with them sooner than she may have hoped.

* * *

_What the hell?_ Brooke thought to herself upon hearing the scream echoing through her house.

"Sam." She muttered worriedly, as she threw back the bed covers and hurried out of her room, down the stairs towards her foster daughter's bedroom.

Brooke opened the door and quickly stepped inside, however what she saw upon entering the room almost broke her heart. Sam was sitting in her bed her knees pulled tightly to her chest, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head bowed down, almost hidden. The now small looking girl's shoulders were shaking up and down with the intensity of her crying.

Snapping out of her daze, Brooke quickly moved towards the bed and sat down on the side of it facing her foster daughter. "Sam, what's wrong sweetheart?" Brooke asked the sobbing girl gently.

Sam's head jerked up at the question, she was confused.

At first the voice in her room scared her, however when she saw that it was Brooke next to her, she relaxed.

"I didn't...mean to wake...you...I'm ...sorry." Sam chocked out between sobs, feeling bad after seeing the worry and tiredness in her foster mother's eyes.

"Shhh...It's okay." Brooke said softly while attempting to wipe away the girl's tears with her thumb, finding that they were only replaced with fresh tears. "What happened honey? Did you have a nightmare?" Brooke asked concerned as to what would have Sam so upset. Brooke watched Sam waiting for her foster daughters answer. When she saw Sam nod her head, implying a yes, she gently pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. It was only when Sam was in her arms that Brooke could feel her trembling with fear. "It's okay, I've got you, you're okay." Brooke said gently while pulling Sam closer to her by placing her hand on the small of her back. She began rubbing lightly up and down Sam's back with her spare hand to help soothe her, feeling relieved that Sam was allowing her to comfort her like this, not long ago Sam would have pulled away from this kind of contact or comfort. 

Sam quickly buried her head into Brooke's hair as Brooke rubbed her back up and down, while whispering in her ear, telling she was okay, and she was safe.

Sam wrapped her arms around Brooke, clinging to her tightly and closed her eyes as she felt Brooke kiss her gently on her head. Part of Sam felt guilty for letting Brooke find out about the dreams, she could tell her foster mother was worried about her and didn't want her to be worried. If she was honest with herself though, Sam was glad that Brooke had found out, because right now, with Brooke's arms wrapped tightly around her, she felt safe.

She felt safe enough to believe for the first time since she had been living in foster care, that she was going to okay, and that she was safe.

Brooke continued rubbing her hand up and down Sam's back, while holding her close for several minutes until she felt Sam's crying stop. Gently Brooke pulled away from her and held her foster daughters shoulders, preparing to ask her what the nightmare was about. However, when she looked into Sam's eyes, and saw how scared and tired the girl looked she couldn't bring herself to ask her these questions yet, she decided they could wait until morning.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep. You don't want to be tired for school tomorrow do you?" Brooke asked, trying to convince Sam to get some rest. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Brooke asked after a few seconds when Sam had yet to move to lay back down, or reply.

Sam nodded once in reply and Brooke quickly got under the bed covers with her foster daughter before gently pulling Sam to lay down next to her by wrapping an arm around the young girls shoulder. Brooke smiled as she felt Sam rest her head on her chest, and she brought her other hand up to play with Sam's hair, soothing her into sleep.

She felt Sam begin to relax against her but not completely. "It's okay Sam. Go to sleep, I'm right here." Brooke said gently in Sam's ear before placing a kiss on her head.

After a few more minutes Brooke felt Sam completely relax against her, and could hear her breathing even out into that of a peaceful slumber.

As Brooke began to fade into sleep herself she couldn't help but feel worried about Sam, it felt good to know that she was able to help Sam through whatever it was that scared her, but Brooke could only hope that Sam would let her in and talk to her about whatever that nightmare was about.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always is greatly appreciated, especially on the unfinished works to motivate me to get to it and finish them :)


End file.
